Where the River meets the Bay
by prisonerofstormcage
Summary: So i like the idea for this story it just didnt really turn out the way I wanted it to...River is gone, and she tells the Doctor she is someone from his past


Where the River meets the Beach

The Doctor woke up in his bed. He got up to go to the console room of the TARDIS and realized River was gone. There was a note. He assumed it was from River. It read:

_It is time for me to go. I have a new life somewhere else where you have already met me, but I have not. I think for once we will go together forward at the same speed of time for once. We are now moving in the same direction but you have already done what I am doing now. I have no idea if we will meet again but I hope we will. Good bye Sweetie. _

Tears started to stream from the Doctors face as he read the note. He had not the faintest idea of when he had met River before but didn't want her to go again. He had already lost her.

"How are you someone from my past, River?" he whispered. Just then the door to the TARDIS opened and Clara walked in.

"Doctor, are you ok?" She said as she saw his tear-stained face and then she saw the note in his hand. "What's that?"

"My past." He said as he wiped his eyes and went to give Clara a hug. "How was the weekend?"

"Good."

"Good."

"So, are we going someplace?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Wherever the TARDIS wants to take us." The TARDIS started to shake and then stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well come on then." Clara grabbed his hand and walked outside of the TARDIS. "What is it?"

"Oh no. We cannot be here. It's impossible."

"Where are we?"

"Bad Wolf Bay."

"Where's that? Did something bad happen here?"

"No."

"Then why is it impossible."

"Because, Clara. It's a parallel universe. Now, the question is, how did we get here?"

"Because I asked the TARDIS." A familiar voice said from behind him.

"Rose?" He turned and practically ran toward her. He hugged her and then set her down.

"Doctor." She said as she put her hand to his cheek.

"I've changed again."

"I see. Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Rose." She muttered something to herself the Doctor couldn't hear.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're not supposed to be here right now."

"I realize that. You are changing my history. Why did you call me?"

"Because I wanted to see you as the 11th regeneration."

"Why."

"Because I miss you. My doctor, the one you left me with." He nodded. "He died."

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay because now you are back."

"I have to go. You got me here through a crack and if I don't go back soon I will be erased from history."

"Okay."

"Good bye Rose." He started to walk back to the TARDIS.

"Good bye Sweetie." He stopped and looked back. Rose had left.

"I must be hearing things."

"No, I heard it to." Clara said.

"She said 'goodbye sweetie'. Why is that odd?"

"Because, she has never said that to me."

"Well maybe she wanted to start."

"No, that's not like Rose, it's like Ri-." He stopped and Clara looked at him. He was crying.

"What's the matter?"

"That's why. She wanted to see me again."

"Doctor, what happened?"

"River is, she's, she regerated. I must have given her more than needed when I healed her wrist. She must have. Bad Wolf Bay. It's the library. It all makes sense. No matter where or when or why I meet her she always ends up in the library."

"Explain that to me again please." Clara asked.

"When I healed Rivers wrist I gave her extra regeration energy. She regerated again. Into Rose. Its just, they are so different."

"No, they have one thing in common."

"What?"

"They both loved you, they protected you. Rose got stronger as she grew so is it possible that Rose became River?"

"I guess, but when could that happen?"

"I mean maybe before Mels. Well it had to be before Mels. Maybe…"

"No, it was after River. When you regerate you CAN change personalities."

"What about her parents?"

"They were her aunt and uncle. Rory's brother. They never told her."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean Clara?"

"Don't you love me?"


End file.
